Rapunzel - A Transman's Tale (Chapter One)
by xRockingElfx
Summary: An AU where Rapunzel is trans and Flynn is female and their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Thwack!

'Just because I have long hair doesn't mean I'm a girl.' I grumble aloud as I drag the unconscious body of yet another suitor across the stone tiles and stuff him in the closet. I never knew this frying pan would be so handy but over the years I've knocked out more men with this trusty weapon than anything else.

It's always the same with preened peacock elitist knights. Thinking that they can just swoop in and rescue me from the evil witch Gothel and that we'll live 'happily ever after'. Little do they know that my inner demons are far more damaging than Gothel ever had been.

Yes, you heard right, I used the past tense. Gothel hasn't visited this tower in a long time and I'm guessing she withered away like the old prune she was and good riddance to her as well.

No, I'm not being kept in this tower by some outside force but instead the forces within. Fear. After eighteen years of wanting to see those glowing lights, I eventually gave up and now, at age twenty two, I have a far greater desire. Freedom. But not from this tower.

I let out a heavy, disconsolate sigh as I adjust the bindings around my chest and wrap fresh bandages around it. In a sudden fit of rage I punch a paint flecked wall and fall to the floor.

I'm sick of it. I'm sick of them mocking me, judging me, being ignorant fools. I know I need help but no one understands. How could they? I barely understand myself.

I just know in my heart and my mind that I'm not a girl, no matter how much the 'evidence' points to the contrary. I undress my rescuers and wear their clothes whenever possible and I bind to make sure certain 'assets' are never visible beneath the baggy folds.

But it doesn't seem to make the slightest bit of difference. They still see me as a princess no matter what I do. They still comment on my 'rosy cheeks' and 'stunning eyelashes' and it makes me want to weep.

Today is different however because that last knight was the final straw. I'm going to get rid of the noticeable evidence once and for all, even if it kills me in the process. I'd already decided that it was to be done tonight. No sooner, no later. Why, you ask? Well, because...

Wait. Rustling. I can hear rustling down there. Oh goodie, another pretentious peacock for me to pluck. I might as well have fun while I still can. This one would get 'special treatment'...

I lifted myself off of the ground and waited for the inevitable 'let down your hair' speech. It never came. Instead, the rustling noise intensified then transformed into a clunk clunk clunk sound. Unbelievable. This one was trying to scale the tower without my help. Good luck with that, mister.

Minutes passed and they still had not reached the top of my tower. This is getting beyond ridiculous now.

So, with an irritated hair flick, my golden tresses fell out of the window thus making a rope this fool could climb.

"Hey, you down there! Grab on! I'll pull you up." I said, through gritted teeth.

No response.

"Listen! If you're that desperate to rescue me then accept my help and be hasty."

A muffled inarticulate sound greeted this. Good. Progress.

One last try.

"I'm waiting ser knight, please hurry, I've been so lonely up here for all of these years..." I said, smiling seductively to myself.

That must have struck a chord because I could suddenly feel something tugging at my hair. Well then.

"Hold on tight!" I shouted as I slowly but surely pulled the knight up into my tower.

As I was pulling, all I could think of was how light this one felt compared to the rest and I soon discovered why. He was not as he first appeared to be.

I was expecting him to be muscular with more brawn than brains so I was surprised when I saw him. He was wearing a full suit of armour so I couldn't make out his face or figure, yet he looked sleek even so.

I couldn't quite place it but there was something off about the armour, not only was it made of a thin metal but there were flowery engravings etched into it with precious jewels placed in the centre of the flowery design. I must admit that it looked stunning.

However, it made me suspicious since none of my previous suitors had ever worn attire like this. They were usually common knights who wanted to elevate in status by 'saving' a princess who then would be bound to marriage. This person was different. They must have come from royalty in one kingdom or another. I'm unsure.

One thing I do know, however, is that their high status isn't going to save them here. After all, this is my domain and I happen to intensely detest intruders.

Getting a firm grip on my trusty frying pan, I looked at the knight from top to toe and once again fell in awe of his attire.

"Name?" I asked monotonously.

No answer.

"Reason for being here?"

Silence.

I sighed heavily and walked towards them. They stayed still. I drew closer and closer but they still hadn't moved even a miniscule amount.

"Answer my questions."

More silence.

I was getting angry now and in a fit of rage, flung the frying pan at their head.

Smash!

Somehow, he had evaded the attack and the frying pan had flown into my neatly stacked pile of dishes, causing them to shatter. Great.

While I was distracted, he grabbed me by my arm and pushed me up against the wall.

"What do you want? My hair? Or my social status?"

"Neither." The knight stated as they removed their helmet.

I inhaled sharply as I watched the copper hair flow down their back. This knight is...female?


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel: A Transman痴 Tale - Chapter Two

My utter shock must have been painfully obvious since she beamed widely, revealing her perfect pearly teeth.

'I...'

'Save it. I know what you're thinking...' She interrupted.

'But...'

'No buts. You were expecting a pompous peacock, weren't you?'

Her matter of fact style of speaking fascinated me. Any time I tried to form a question I was quickly interrupted, not that I even minded, surprisingly enough.

I couldn't stop staring at her if I'm being honest. Every time we made eye contact, I lowered my head, full of an unknown emotion...could this be...love?

No! Of course not! What poppycock!

'Rapunzel?'

What an absurd thought to have...

'Rapunzel?' She asked, firmly.

'Oh, sorry, my head was somewhere else then.' I replied, embarrassed.

'Evidently.' She said, flashing me another gorgeous grin.

'I don't mean to be insulting but...why are you here?'

'You'll find out soon enough. Let's go!'

'G...go? Where?' I asked, completely puzzled.

'Out of here, of course!'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, obviously. We need to make haste, before- never mind, just hurry.'

'Before what?' I asked, eyebrow raised.

'Hurry!'

'No! I've been in this tower all of my life, why would I leave now?' I asked, anger rising.

'Do you trust me?' She asked, voice rising with urgency.

'No, I don't even know your name.'

'Believe me, it's better that way. At least, for now.'

'I disagree. I refuse to leave this tower with some stranger.'

'Fine, stay here and perish!' She shouted, exploding with rage.

'That's fine by me! What do you think I've been waiting on doing all these years?' I shouted back.

'You don't mean that!'

'Yes, I do! If you hadn't rudely interrupted me today and had waited one more day, you would've been too late to 'rescue' me or whatever you're under the illusion of what you're doing now.'

'I...' She began.

'You what?' I interrupted.

Silence.

I watched her fumble over words and make absurd gestures until I took pity on her and said, 'I wanted to rid myself of...things...whether it killed me in the process, or not.'

She stared at me for the longest time and I steadily returned her gaze unti she looked away.

Listen...' She began.

'Yes?'

'I'm not going to force you to come with me but it'd be in your best interests if you did. However, if you're adamant on rotting away in this dingy tower then I have no choice but to leave. You're a lost cause.'

'Excuse me? What could you possibly offer me?' I snorted.

'The one thing you truly desire.'

'And that is?' I asked, knowing that she'd provide an incorrect answer.

'To be seen the way you want to be seen, to feel at home in your body and not like a stranger.'

I gasped. How did she...?

'How did I know?' She replied, reading my thoughts. 'Simple. Just look at you. It's painfully apparent to all those who aren't pea brained. Listen, Gothel isn't the only magical being in this land. There...there is another.'

'Another? Who?' I asked, agog.

'Pascal.' She replied.

I burst into angered laughter at that.

'Pascal is a chameleon.' I answered, simply.

'Pascal is a chameleon now...but what was he before? The greatest sorcerer in all of the land. All you need to do is heal him with your enchanted hair and lift the curse. The power of the flower is your only hope. Once healed he will grant you whatever you desire as repayment.'

'Listen...' I began, disbelief etched across all of my features. 'Pascal is gone. He disappeared around the same time Gothel did. I assumed he'd crawled off to die, either that or he had simply abandoned me. Neither option was worth thinking about.'

Pain surged through me with that last statement and only served to emphasise how hopeless a situation I was entrapped in. Everyone who could help had abandoned me long ago and I had been too self-centered to even give them thought until it was far too late.

'He's alive Rapunzel, and he's awaiting your arrival. He had to go into hiding after Gothel...well, we can catch up over that later but what is vital to know is simply this: he's alive. He needs healing. He'll repay you in any way you desire, even that way.'

'Prove it.' I said, trying not to be sucked in by these lies yet failing tremendously.

After all of these years of living in despair, it was difficult not to cling on to a newly emerged glimmer of hope. I could not lose this. I would not lose this.

'I will. But not yet. You'll just have to trust me for now. Please, just trust me and you will save not only yourself but everyone else as well.'

'Everyone else?' I asked, puzzled now.

'Just trust me.'

'Why should I? I don't even know your name.'

'It's Flynn,' She replied, letting out an almighty sigh. 'Flynn Rider.'

'Okay, Flynn Rider.' I replied, trying to rid myself of the excitement which was creeping into my voice. 'When do we begin?'

Tasmin Talbot


End file.
